Sueños
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Ronan Lynch no solía dejar que sus sueños tomaran control propio. Porque, cuando lo hacían, solía acabar soñando con cosas que no quería. Con Adam Parrish, por ejemplo.
No puedo creer que, con lo que amo a esta pareja, esto sea lo primero que escribo de ellos...

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Maggie Stiefvater.

* * *

 **SUEÑOS**

* * *

 _Tal vez tú seas un producto de mi sueño_ , le había dicho a Adam. Obviamente, aquello era falso, pues ellos no se conocían desde siempre. No era como su hermano Matthew, al que había visto (o al menos eso había creído) nacer. No, era plenamente consciente de cómo había conocido a Adam Parrish.

Pero aquello no significaba que nunca hubiera soñado con él. Por mucho que Ronan pudiera controlar sus sueños, a veces simplemente se dejaba llevar. Lo hacía cuando no tenía intención de traer nada de vuelta con él. Al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué le servía pensar en algo con qué soñar si no podría sacarle ningún provecho? Así que, de vez en cuando, cada vez mucho menos a menudo que antes, cerraba los ojos cada noche sin nada más en mente que el mero deseo de descansar.

Y así, un día Adam apareció en su sueño. No podía ser el mismo Adam al que él conocía, el Adam que ahora estaba tan conectado a Cabeswater como Ronan mismo. No, aquel era un Adam mucho más… normal. Más tranquilo. Era el Adam que habría sido si su entorno hubiera sido el que debiera. Un entorno en el que no había líneas ley, ni reyes galeses, ni psíquicos, ni fantasmas. Ni el Greywaren. Por supuesto, si Adam viviera una vida normal, él no sería parte de ella.

Ronan recordaba haber seguido a Adam por los pasillos de Aglionby. En aquel sueño, se sentía como un fantasma. Lo odiaba. Odiaba no tener el control de las cosas. Aunque, en realidad, sí que lo tenía. Simplemente, no quería robárselo a aquel Adam que tan tranquilo y feliz había parecido. Así que se había limitado a observar.

Había visto a Adam asistir a cada una de sus clases, en las que, siguiendo el estilo del Adam que él conocía, había tomado muchos apuntes y había sido jodidamente formal. Y luego, se había marchado a trabajar.

A veces Ronan se preguntaba si el hecho de que Adam se negara tan rotundamente a que sus amigos le ayudaran tenía algo que ver con Gansey y la falta de percepción que el chico tenía a veces. Nunca lo haría con mala intención, pero el modo en que el Richard Campbell Gansey III malgastaba el dinero desesperaba a Adam, y lo peor era que el chico no parecía darse cuenta.

En el taller, Adam había estado solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Hacia las siete de la tarde, cuando el taller estaba totalmente vacío, había aparecido una chica. Era una chica a la que, en la realidad, ninguno de ellos conocía, pero en el sueño, parecía llevarse muy bien con Adam. Tanto, que en cuanto llegó lo había besado.

Ronan se había sentido incómodo. Había querido girarse, pero se dio cuenta en ese momento que no podía moverse, a no ser que tomara control sobre su sueño. Y había intentado hacerlo.

Pero entonces escuchó al chico reír.

Adam nunca reía así con ellos. Nunca había sonado tan despreocupado, ni siquiera cuando todavía no se habían involucrado tanto con Cabeswater.

Ronan no podía quitarle aquello. Nunca lo haría. Así que simplemente se limitó a esperar. Adam y la chica−su novia− hablaban. Adam le contaba sobre los idiotas estudiantes de Aglionby, todos preocupados por sus polos de marca y sus coches. Y la chica le habló de los bosques. De lo bonitos que eran, de lo complejos que eran y de lo mucho que le gustaba pintarlos.

Le habló de su última excursión, de cómo un cuervo la había asustado. Un cuervo…

Repentinamente, la situación cambió. Ahora, Ronan estaba sentado junto a Adam en el suelo, ambos apoyados contra un coche, y Ronan le contaba a Adam que Sierra se había escapado y que había aparecido en la puerta de su taller. Así había acabado ahí. No tenía ningún otro motivo para venir a ver a Adam, por supuesto…

Y entonces Adam se había acercado a él, y lo había besado. Con una mano en su nuca y la otra en el suelo, a escasos centímetros de la suya, Adam lo había besado. Y Ronan había vuelto rápidamente a aquel sueño que tuvo tiempo atrás, aquel sueño en el que habían estado él, Adam… y Kavinsky.

Ronan había abierto los ojos en ese momento. Se sentía nervioso, acalorado. Eufórico. Se había levantado de la cama, y se había ido directo a la ducha, sin que le importara despertar a Gansey. En cuanto estuvo bajo el agua, se permitió volver a respirar tranquilo.

Aquel día, Ronan decidió que no volvería a dejar que sus sueños tomaran control propio.


End file.
